Miracle of Miracles
by RyuuAurelius
Summary: Keajaiban Pertama Adalah Kau Lahir Dan Keajaiban Kedua Adalah Waktu Yang Kuhabiskan Bersamamu.


Author: Ryuu Aurelius.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid Len (Kagamine & Rin Kagamine © Yamaha)

A/N

Uh... Salam Kenal. =D ini fanfic pertamaku. dari fandom Vocaloid. ;) mungkin banyak kekurangan dan susah dimengerti, jadi ya... D=!

anyways.. R&R. smua akan sangat membantu. ja ne! gokigenyooo ! :) -Ryuu is logging out-

Summary : _Walaupun Sebagai Robot, Akupun Siap Melayanimu, Keajaiban Pertama Adalah Kehidupanku Dan Keajaiban Kedua Adalah Waktu Yang Sudah Ku Habiskan Bersamamu.._

-Normal POV-

"Sepertinya eksperimen kita kali ini berhasil, Miku" ucap seorang pemuda, usianya sekitar 20-an. Ia berambut biru dengan suara rendahnya yang khas.

"Aku turut senang Kaito, akhirnya penemuan kita berhasil, setelah sekian lama kita mengidamkan robot impian kita.. 'Vocaloid'. Berita baik ini harus kita sampaikan pada 'dia'. Balas Miku, ia manis, rambut dan matanya bewarna Aqua yang bersinar ditengah kegelapan ruang 'eksperimen'. Ia tersenyum hangat kepada Kaito.

"Sip, kita harus bergegas, aku tidak mau 'dia' sedih terus-terusan disana" Kaito dan Miku pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan gelap tersebut. Ditinggalnya robot hasil eksperimen yang sudah dirancang mereka bertahun-tahun hanya demi 'dia'.

Sebenarnya Miku, atau Miku Hatsune lengkapnya bersama suaminya Kaito, bekerja demi 'dia' selama ini. Ya.. demi Len. Dia kehilangan orang tuannya dan sedihnya dia juga anak tunggal di keluargannya, Len selalu terlihat kesepian oleh karena alasan tersebutlah Miku dan Kaito bekerja keras demi membuat Len senang. Miku dan Kaito sudah menganggap Len anak mereka sendiri.

"_Oi Shotaaa_! tolong buka pintunya ! kami datang membawa kabar gembira ! " ucap Miku sambil menekan bel, wajahnya terlihat tidak sabar ingin memberitakan kabar gembira ini kepada Len.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah ya, masih saja kekanak-kanakan suka mengejeknya. Ha ha ha ! " celoteh Kaito sambil tertawa. Miku _ngambek, _dan memukul Kaito.

"enak saja ! a-aku kan cuma iseng ! ga boleh ?" Miku terlihat malu, wajahnya merona untuk beberapa saat.

"terserah kau sajalah!" balas Kaito.

Pintupun terbuka. Muncul sesok figur _cowok_, tepat sekali ! Len Kagamine, matanya hijau emerald dengan suara 'shotanya', rambutnya kuning sekuning pisang (?).

"Loh? Ada apa nee-chan? Kaito-san juga, ayo masuk kedalam, didalam saja. Maaf lama." Sapa Len dalam kebingungannya.

"Iyaa." Miku dan Kaito pun masuk kedalam rumah Len, di dalam rumah Len ada foto sesosok gadis yang dirangkul Len. Ia terlihat senang dengan Len, hal itu bisa dilihat dari senyum manis gadis tersebut di foto itu. Mereka pun duduk dan mulai pada inti pembicaraan yang merupakan alasan utama mereka datang mengunjungi Len di sela-sela pekerjaan mereka yang padat .

"Len ada yang mau kami bicarakan" muka Kaito berubah serius.

"Penemuan kami berhasil, kau tinggal sendirian kan? Kami sudah menciptakan seorang yang akan menemanimu, kami beri nama eksperiman ' Vocaloid' tapi terserah kau mau menamakannya apa, dia robot seperti manusia, suatu keajaiban dia bisa sesempurna ini, robot yang kami ciptakan berbeda dari yang lainnya, dia bisa bernyanyi, terlebih hampir semua yang kau suruh bisa dia kerjakan" jelas Kaito, sambil meminum teh yang tadi disuguhkan Len. Len mendengarkan sambil berpikir sesaat.

"suaranya juga _shota-moe _looh ! kalian pasti cocok kalau duet. Perdengarkan duetmu nanti ya Shota! " sambung Miku, ia tertawa kecil, sambil mengusap-ngusap kepala Len.

"Nee-chaan ! aku bukan_ Shooootaaa! _Berhenti memanggilku _shota_" balas Len sambil menggerutu. Ia mengembangkan kedua pipinya, kira-kira seperti ini =3= (?)

"iya iya, tapi kau janji ya harus memanfaatkannya dengan baik. Walaupun robot dia juga sama seperti kita. Manusia, sayangnya yang kurang adalah.. 'sebuah hati' " kata Miku, Len terdiam sesaat, tanda tanya berputar di otaknya.

"apa maksud Nee-chan ya?" pikirnya dalam hati. Miku dan Kaito pun berpamitan pulang.

"Kami pulang dulu Len, jaga diri ya, akan kupastikan 'Vocaloid' itu sampai besok, jadi bersabarlah. " Kaito pun pergi setelah mengusap-ngusap kepala Len.

"Kalian juga, jaga diri dan terima kasih banyak walaupun aku akan baik-baik saja tanpa robot itu, tapi terima kasih." Ucapnya dengan nada rendah sambil melambaikan tangan.

Malam harinya. Len termenung diruangannya, banyak hal yang memenuhi otaknya.

* * *

-Len POV-

"Apakah mungkin robot itu bisa menemaniku layaknya seorang manusia ? maksudku, dia kan seorang robot ? dia juga tidak punya hati. Tolonglah aku, aku galau, aku bimbang." Aku pun diam, kupandang foto diriku dan 'gadis' itu.

Hari yang kutunggu-tunggupun tiba, robot 'Vocaloid' itu pun datang, kubuka pintu rumahku, rumah dengan pagar biru dan cat dinding kuning, rumah yang slama ini terlihat 'hidup' dari luar tapi tidak dari dalam. (Oh ya, rumahku juga dekat loh dengan rumah Luka-Nee-San dan Gakupo-Nii-San, aku juga punya teman lain, namanya 'Meiko', aku dipaksa dia itu untuk memanggilnya 'Meiko-Sama' dia seperti putri gadungan, huh.. kami semua selalu dipuji pandai menyanyi.)

"R-robot apa ini? H-hah? K-kenapa dia...?" ya, robot ini mirip sekali denganku, dia memakai bando putih, rambutnya kuning, matanya juga emerald. Dia... cantik. Aku tersentak kaget, wajahku juga ikut merona. Ku bawa masuk robot itu dan duduk. Kunyalakan tombol 'ON' dan...

"Halo ! aku robot, dan ditugaskan untuk menemanimu kapanpun kau mau." Robot itu pun bicara, suaranya seperti manusia dan dia 'lucu', ia tersenyum hangat kepadaku seperti seorang manusia.

"H-halo, n-namaku Len Kagamine. Siapa namamu?' tanyaku, aku merona lagi.

"Aku... tidak punya nama, robot kan tidak punya nama.." jawab 'Vocaloid' yang tingginya dibawah Len sedikit, mungkin 146cm sedangkan Len dengan tingginya yang kira-kira 157cm.

"kalau begitu boleh kuberi kau nama ? itupun kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Tentu saja ! akukan diciptakan untukmu juga ! jadi ya. Pasti boleh !"

"kalau begitu namamu... Rin Kagamine, kau mirip sepertiku, nama belakangku juga Kagamine jadi biar kita terlihat kembar. Boleh kan ?" tanyaku tersenyum tipis.

"ung! Nama yang bagus. Terima kasih Len." Kata Rin.

"sama-sama, kalau begitu kerjakan yang bisa kau kerjakan. Aku akan pergi sebentar membeli makanan." Aku pun pergi keluar dari pintu rumah bewarna coklat muda milikku. Di tengah perjalanan aku berpikir.

"aku merasa ada yang kurang dari dirinya.. tapi apa? Kenapa aku tidak suka perasaan ini? Apakah aku... diam-diam punya perasaan dengannya dan menuntut kesempurnaan darinya? tidak kan?" pertanyaan demi pertanyaan demi muncul dengan sendirinya dan tanpa sadar hujan mulai turun. akupun berjalan dengan cepat dan mengambil semua yang diperlukan di toko. di tengah perjalanan aku melihat seorang anak kecil dan ibunya. ibu dari anak itu menangis sementara anak itu dengan riang memainkan game-boynya dan tampak dari layar bahwa dia telah menyelesaikan tantangan game untuk menyelamatkan sang putri.

"Yahh... game over deeeh."

"Umm.. Ano... Doushitano?"

"Kakak kembar dari anak ini baru saja meninggal. dia... anak itu, belum tahu yang sebenarnya."

"Kakak! jangan percaya ibu! kakak-ku kan cuma tidur panjang di kotak besar warna hitam itu biar sembuh! ibu jahat berbohong." setelah anak itu selesai berkata aku melihat tangisan ibunya semakin deras dan mendekap erat anaknya. aku pun berpamitan dan berkata kepada anak kecil itu.

"Kalau kau sudah besar nanti ingatlah.. hidup ini hanya sebuah permainan realita, kau main dan kau harus menyelesaikannya sampai tuntas, 'Game-over kan kehidupanmu tanpa melihat ke belakang. jaga dirimu oke?"

Aku bergegas pulang dan memori tentang anak itu muncul lagi. hujan semakin lebat tapi aku tidak peduli. satu langkah lagi aku sudah ada di depan pintu rumahku.

**_TAP TAP._**

"Ano... Rin.. Tadaima.."

"Okaerinasai Len! kau basah! bajumu, celanamu semuanya! ada apa denganmu Len? sini biar aku bersihkan."

"Tidak.. jangan.. Rin, aku bisa sendiri." akupun pergi meniggalka Rin dengan perasaan tidak enak, mata kami bertemu dn aku melihat Rin tetap tersenyum datar kepadaku. sebenarnya alasanku untuk tidak membiarkannya menyentuhku.. ya.. dia itu robot dan aku sekarang sedang basah kuyup jika dia menyentuhku habislah dia. aku tidak mau itu terjadi. aku mengganti pakaianku dan bergegas menemui Rin lagi.

"maaf ya Rin, kita jadi tidak makan hari ini"

"Ano Len... robot tidak makan... "

"m-maafkan aku Rin aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Len! mou ii yooo! ayo hangatkan mie instannya" Rin menjawab lagi dengan senyum datarnya seperti biasa.

aku pun makan dan Rin bernyanyi, aku tau lagu apa yang dinyanyikan Rin. ya.. lagu itu adalah "Kokoro X Kiseki" aku pun langsung mengiringi Rin bernyanyi.

Ichidome no kiseki wa kimi ga umareta koto  
Nidome no kiseki wa kimi to sugoseta jikan  
Sandome wa mada nai... sandome wa mada..."...MESSEEJI WO... junshin SHIMASU...  
...! ...hasshin moto WA... mirai NO...  
...WATASHI...?Ikuhyaku no toki wo koete todoita MESSEEJI  
Mirai no tenshi kara no "KOKORO" kara no utagoeARIGATOU... kono yo ni watashi wo unde kurete  
ARIGATOU... issho ni sugoseta hibi wo  
ARIGATOU... anata ga watashi ni kureta subete  
ARIGATOU... eien ni utau"Ichidome no kiseki wa kimi ga umareta koto.

The first miracle was that you were born

The second miracle was the time spent with you  
The third miracle has not yet... the third miracle still..."...Receiving... message...  
...! ...The transmission source is... the future...  
...me...?Time passed by hundreds and a message was received  
From the angel of the future's singing voice of the "heart"Thank you... for bringing me into this world  
Thank you... for the days we spent together  
Thank you... for everything you've given me  
Thank you... I will sing for eternity"The first miracle was that you were born

aku pun tertidur dengan sendirinya. setelah selesai menyanyikan part-ku..

"Rin... aku...meningi-"...

TBC! =D


End file.
